the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Intelligence/Quotes
Books Prequel series Spoken by Peter Hecks Dialogue Spoken by Baby Intelligence Baby Intelligence: He's close. Sebiscuits: The Mayor? Baby Intelligence: No, Mr. Stupid NoHead... Spoken by Baby Intelligence Baby Intelligence: But first, you must be tested. Paige: Yes, sir. Whenever you're ready. [after finding the dead police in the police station] This here, is a bloodless gash no bullet could make. This one was killed by a sword. Paige: But...who? Who could have done this? Intelligence and the other S.M.S.B. members are escaping the police station as Baby Intelligence remembers the hologram center Baby Intelligence: The time has come to get to the bottom of this. Paige: Master, you already know the truth. If you look into the recordings, the only thing you will find is agony. '' ''Baby Intelligence: I must make sure! '' Intelligence watches the recordings of police, even children in training, being slaughtered ''Baby Intelligence: IT CAN'T BE!! It can't be... Sebiscuits: It has been done, my Master. Mr. Stupid NoHead: Good. Remember, your power will grow only when you fully accept what you are capable of. You have done well. Now go, and complete your final task. Baby Intelligence: off the hologram I can't watch any more. I should have let them shoot me... no, even better... Paige: Stop this now! You said yourself to let go. Not even NoHead can control the affair. Sebiscuits chose this path. Baby Intelligence: Well... Sebiscuits: Hold it right there! Baby Intelligence: I hate to do this, Sebiscuits, but I will have to finish you off, here and now. Sebiscuits: So do it! Baby Intelligence: Very well, then. shows up and slams Baby Intelligence aside via laser blasts Mr. Stupid NoHead: Come on, Sebiscuits. We're going. Original series Spoken by Baby Intelligence Spoken by Baby Intelligence Dialogue Lindsay: Why is that singer singing in Blabberish? Baby Intelligence: Quiet, Lindsay. Spoken by Baby Intelligence Baby Intelligence: Sebiscuits, please. Villains only bring misery and chaos at the judgement bar in the afterlife. You have allowed NoHead to twist your perspective, until now you've become the hate-filled monster you seek to destroy. Sebiscuits: Shut up, Peter! I see through your manipulations. I am not intimidated by the dark side. I am bringing peace and freedom to the world! Dammit! Let me tell you, your group is pathetic. Baby Intelligence: Come again? Sebiscuits: Don't make me kill you. Baby Intelligence: Sebiscuits, my loyalties lie with the government. With peace and justice! Sebiscuits: You are with me, or you are against me. Baby Intelligence: Only a NoHead commits murder. Now. Both ends will meet. Sebiscuits: You may try. his sword and battles Baby Intelligence The X-Children Spoken by Master Intelligence Spoken by Master Intelligence Master Intelligence: All right, everyone! Hand in your homework! X hands over her sheet and he marks it Master Intelligence: Hmm...you did well, Cynthia. Red X: Master! We have to help the others! Master Intelligence: I'm afraid I can't do that! It's a diversion! The X-Adults: Endgame Spoken by Master Intelligence Spoken by Master Intelligence Master Intelligence: Who are you? Britney: My name is Britney, and these are Jason and Sue. I think you might need this. Category:Quotes